


Letting Someone Down

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Losing Sanity Drastically [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul has some ideas for how to improve "Don't Let Me Down," and John isnothaving it.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: Losing Sanity Drastically [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Letting Someone Down

“Hey, John?” Paul asked as he walked into the studio with several sheets of notebook paper in his hands.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking about that song of yours—‘Don’t Let Me Down’—and I think it could use some improvements,” Paul said, sitting next to John and spreading the papers across the table.

And just like that, John’s good mood was gone. “The song’s _fine_ ,” he snapped.

“Just hear me out,” Paul said, grabbing one of the sheets and holding it up to John’s face. “We could give it a nice, positive spin if I—er, _we_ —flipped it around—you know, reversed all the you’s and me’s.”

John stared at him. “So…‘Don’t Let _You_ Down?’ Yeah, Paul, that’s _real_ catchy.”

“No, no—just make it so it’s more like a promise not to let someone down. Trust me, it’ll be great. And then—” Paul fumbled around for another sheet of paper full of scribbles and scratched out lines “—take this bit here: ‘Don't you know it's gonna last, it's a love that lasts forever, it's a love that has no past.’ It gets a bit wordy. We could fit the same message into much fewer words—just say that you’ll never tell them goodbye. And then—”

“For god’s sake, Paul, just show me the finished product and be done with it.”

Paul frowned. “Fine,” he said, dropping the papers back on the table. “It sure is nice to work as a team again,” he muttered under his breath before clearing his throat and starting to sing:

“ _Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you—” _

“What the hell is this?”

“You’ll understand in a couple decades.”

**Author's Note:**

> april fools


End file.
